May the stars write our story
by LadyCris
Summary: "I love you" "I know". If those words were enough for you to fall in love with them, this is your fic. Snapshots of Han and Leia's life placed between The Return of the Jedi and The Force Awakens. What happened to the pilot and the princess during those thirty years? Find it out and may the Force be with you.


_**A/N** : Hi! Welcome to my story. As HanLeia is my OTP I couldn't help but write a fic with my personal canon about what happened to them during those thirty years between Episodes VI and VII. English is not my mother tongue so I apologize beforehand for any mistakes even though I've tried my best with the lovely Laura_ag8's help._

 _ **Disclaimer** : I don't own Star Wars, just the idea of this fic._

* * *

"Damn, what if she says no?" he asked nervously, running his fingers through his thick hair. Leia had been really busy lately, what if her feelings towards him had changed?

"Come on, Han, don't be stupid. I'm sure she is going to say yes" Luke tried to encourage him, giving him a little tap on his shoulder. He was trying to sound more convinced than he actually was in order to support his friend, but even after almost more than one year his twin sister was still a mystery to him.

Leia was special, maybe not as a pilot, neither as a Jedi, but without any doubt there was something inside her that shined fiercely giving her that unique Force. That was why Luke adored her and Han loved her.

"What do you think, Chewie?" he asked, still insecure, to his loyal partner.

Luke cleared his throat, falsely offended by the fact that the pilot was looking for as much support from the wookiee as he did from him. After all that time he had got used to that particular relationship between beast and man.

Some affirmation growls came from his hairy friend and that was enough to give him the last push.

He was determined. He was going to propose to Leia.

* * *

"Leia, honey" he approached her quietly from behind and put his hand on her shoulder, trying not to startle her. His girlfriend's bad temper when he interrupted her while she was devising strategies against the Empire's last supports wasn't something he was looking for. Let's say the Force was really strong on her when it came to get mad at him.

"Mmm?" she snarled as any answer without getting her eyes off the screen. They were on a key part of the offensive. If they did this right, they could eradicate once and for all the threat of the few that, after Vader and the Emperor's death, still supported the Empire. But if they made a false move, everything they had been working on for years would have been in vein. A whole life fighting with the rebels, trying to build a better future, could yield results.

"Do you have a moment?" he asked trying to hide the nerves in his voice. Thankfully, Leia wasn't looking at him, because if she were, the gesture of him rubbing his hands to avoid their tremor would have betrayed him.

"No" she answered sharply. Clearly, if something distinguished the princess, was her honesty. "Is it important?" she added after realising how rude she had sound. She didn't have time for anything, especially for some of his boyfriend's diary nonsenses in which her beloved brother and the wookiee used to take part in. But he was her boyfriend, and she loved him because of that.

"Well… Not really". For a moment, panic took over him. The idea of marriage and everything it implied had never pleased him. However, when he looked at Leia, focused again on the holograms around her, poring over every detail with those dark eyes that were his undoing, he realised what he had to do. "I mean, yes. Of course it's important".

"Very important?" Leia insisted emphasizing the first of both words. She was still glimpsing over the maps at full speed, trying to find something they could have missed at first sight. She couldn't give up, not now. "I don't have time for nonsenses".

"I've said yes!" he exclaimed clearly upset. The amount of time Leia dedicated to the rebels was inversely proportional to the time she dedicated to him, and she had been dedicating a lot of time to the rebels recently. He understood it was her duty and that he didn't have the right to interpose, but sometimes he had the feeling that his girlfriend was already married. With her job. And he wanted Leia back, he didn't remember when was the last time they had had an intimate moment, without talking about wars, alliances or Jedis. "Though if you are very busy I can come any other time. Maybe next year you'll have ten minutes in your schedule for me" he added with irony. It took him two seconds to hold his tongue because of his silliness. Sometimes his craftiness played tricks on him.

"Fuck you, Han" Leia blurted out above-board. She shouldn't have said that but she was really tired. She hadn't slept for days and she hadn't eaten properly neither. Her eyes burned and her guts roared. But they were too close to finish the opposition to waste her precious time. And the last thing she needed in that moment was to have a dispute with him.

"You're not even going to look at me?" he asked stunned, opening his eyes widely, as if he couldn't believe the whole situation. The good mood he had when he had walked into the room was completely gone, giving way to a Darth Vader's kind of anger. He hadn't make any comment about Leia's overwork for weeks, but that was it. Both of them were going insane, and he loved her too much to allow that. "Is this more important for you than us?"

"Don't be childish!" Leia shouted angrily. She stood up and faced the pilot. In spite of the huge height difference between them, just the simple expression in the princess' face would have shook the bravest of the Jedi. She loved him, she loved him very much, but sometimes his lack of opportunity and his insolence, bring out the worst in her. "Don't you understand? We're talking about the Galaxy's fate!"

"I don't give a damn about the fucking Galaxy!" he protested shaking his arms with disagreement.

"Look, I don't have time or strength for this" Leia stated seriously lowering her voice. She rubbed her temples to take away the pain that had been stalking her for a while and she closed her eyes for a few seconds. Right after she turned around, turning her back on Han, and she sat down again. She quickly located where she was before she got interrupted and she continued with her work. If she was lucky, she would know where to place the last troops.

"This is unbelievable" the pilot mumbled with anger. He put his hands in his pockets and he turned, ready to leave the room, when one of his fingers grazed the small box he kept in his left pocket. He was just about to apologize and try to fix it, but a pilot's pride is a lot of pride. He took the box and he left it obstreperously on the table, making more noise than necessary for Leia to look at him. "Well, if your Highness likes to marry me someday, may she notify me" he said dramatically, trying, without success, to hide the pain in his voice. "Sorry for the inconvenience".

He had barely finished the sentence when he left the room. The automatic doors closed with a muffled sound and the last thing Leia heard was the echo of his steps in the hallway. Dejected because of the fleetingness of the events it took her a few seconds to realise what had just happened.

Han was going to propose to her. Han had proposed to her.

As fast as the Millennium Falcon, Leia jumped off the chair and took the little navy blue box from the table. She hold it tightly in the palm of her hand and she run after the man she loved. The doors opened in her path and once she was in the hallway she turned on the same direction she had heard the pilot's steps got lost. She was running so fast that when she turned the first corner she almost killed herself when she bumped into Han, who was sat with his back leaned on the wall and his long legs stretched, taking all the hallway's width up.

Leia stopped and stared silently at him while she caught her breath. Han, who had been startled by her apparition, tried to hide it with indifference, laying his head back against the cold wall so he could avoid the princess' gaze.

When she recovered and without saying a word, Leia bent down, sitting right next to him, also with her back against the wall and her legs stretched, even though hers didn't even take half the width of the corridor. She sighed and closed her eyes, and almost unwittingly, or maybe out of habit, she slowly let her head fall down on Han's shoulder, until all her weight was resting on him. The pilot didn't move away, quite the opposite, he moved for her to be more comfortable. Still in silence, she moved one of her hands close to his and she made him interlace their fingers. He took it willingly and when he tightened them, he noticed something between them. Leia was holding the ring's box between their hands. She raised her head from his shoulder and she looked at him right in the eyes. This time he didn't look away. Dark and light eyes met, and for a moment there wasn't anything more important in the Galaxy than each other's look.

"Han…" she whispered placing a hand on his cheek. The touch of his incipient beard tickled her fingertips and she couldn't help but smile. It had been such a long time since they have had an intimate moment that she had forgotten how pleasant it felt to be by his side, just listening to his breathing. "I'm sorry".

"No, I'm sorry" he apologized. The anger he had felt just a few minutes ago was turning into an overwhelming guilt. He had been unfair with Leia, she didn't deserve to be treated that way, she was a princess, his princess. She deserved much more than a boyfriend that was jealous of her job. "I've been an asshole".

"Let's say neither of us has been right lately" Leia stated, caressing affectingly Han's forearm with her free hand. Her fingers went down tickling his skin until she arrived to his wrist. She placed her hand over his, so the small box and Han's hand were trapped between Leia's. "I do Han".

"You do?" he asked, not bothering to hide the surprise in his voice. Everything had went terribly wrong in comparison to what he had planned and he had lost all kind of hope.

"Of course I do, you laser brain" she laughed moving her face closer to his, just some centimetres between them. "I want to marry you".

Those five words were the sweetest Han had ever listened to in his entire life. He moved his hand to Leia's cheek and he caressed with an endless tenderness. She was so beautiful. Her porcelain skin, her dark long hair, her sparkling eyes, all of her. He closed her eyes and inhale her aroma. She smelled like lavender and strawberries blended with stars. Yeah, she smelled like when he travelled at light speed through the Galaxy, feeling the adrenaline rush in his veins. He was so lucky to have her.

"I love you" he whispered to her ear, making a shiver run down Leia's spine with pleasure.

"I know" she answered simply, turning her lips into a smile.

That was enough for Han, that she knew how much she meant to him. More than the whole Galaxy, more than his own life. He took the little box that was resting between their hands and he opened it, showing a beautiful silver ring, decorated with shining and small diamonds all over its outline. Nervous as a child, he took Leia's hand between his and with a shaking pulse he gently put it into her ring finger. It was more perfect in her delicate hands than he could have ever imagined.

With tears in her eyes due to the emotion of the moment, Leia short the distance between their lips and she kissed him. At first with sweetness and then with passion, placing her hands on his back while he pulled her closer grabbing her thin waist. They buried into each other's lips for a while, until Leia let herself fall into his chest, searching for his embrace. Han wrapped his arms around her small body and let her lean over him.

He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. Han couldn't be happier.

When she felt Han's lips on her forehead, she closed her eyes smiling slightly. Leia couldn't be happier.

* * *

 _Whether you have loved it or hated it, let me know with **fav/follow/review** because I'm willing to keep updating if you want me to. _

_Thanks for reading and may the Force be with you._


End file.
